One Week
by The.Master.Simm
Summary: After Ed and Eddy return to the Cul-De-Sac from a brief period away they find that a kid named Mar has taken over. After they realize who he is can they help him or is it to late.
1. One Week

Hey this is The Master and this is my first story so constructive critisism is appreciated but flaming is not.

_Damn it where is he. _That was what Eddy was thinking as he looked for signs of a white pick up. He was waiting in front of a **Dick's Wings** for Ed who too had been gone for the past week and hoped he hadn't forgotten to pick him up. Eddy had grown over the years and he was now only a few inches shorter than Double D who was average height for a fifteen year old and a month younger then Eddy. He wore jeans with his familiar wallet chain sticking out, black slip ons, and a bowling shirt like the one he used to wear but with another red stripe on the other side. His hair now short and messy with three gelled "stalks" coming out of the front.

_Damn damn damn. _Ed was late and he was about to go wait at the bus stop when he spotted it.

"Finally." he muttered to himself as a white pick up parked in the restaurants parking lot and Ed climbed out. He was tall for a sixteen year old being a little shorter then Rolf who recently turned eighteen. His hair once buzzed was now longer and disheveled and had stubble growing as well as many pimples. He wore baggy jeans with many holes and patches, brown army boots, and a black shirt that in **Star Wars** letters said **Han Shot First **and a picture of Han shooting first on the back. He pulled his green jacket out of the car, took his driving glasses off, put them in the car and shut the door. He turned and caught sight of Eddy and began to wave. Due to an unfortunate incident during a scam involving a barbeque he had no left sleeve on either his shirt or jacket. Ed walked over waving his left hand and with some strange forehead movements his unibrow as well. Eddy saw that his left ring and middle fingers were poorly bandaged.

"Ed you idiot what did you do to yourself." Surprisingly Ed realized what he meant pretty quickly and stated sheepishly.

"Grappling Gun"

"Double D was right." Eddy said after a pause as they walked towards the restaurant "Rorschach was not a good costume for the nerd-fest." Ed just shrugged and said to the guy at the register

"Two orders of extra spicy buffalo wings."

"Get my one medium spicy order." Said Eddy and the clerk who was unfortunate to have more pimples then Ed replied

"15.96" Eddy turned around and walked to the truck as Ed paid. Soon they where in Ed's truck eating with some music playing loudly.

"Hey Lumpy get any news from Double D." Shouted Eddy over the music

"Nope do you have any mustard on you." Ed yelled back

"No Ed I don't." And that was that. Soon they approached the Cul-De-Sac and Eddy upon looking at the street messed up in a way that he knew only the Kanker's do said two words.

"One week"


	2. Grab Them

Hey all you Goi's and Jews out there. (Please don't take offense) Anyway all I own is… well I don't own squat everything mentioned (I think) is owned by, Danny Antouncci, David Shore and Paul Attanasio.

"Oh Satan man" Said Eddy as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck me man. Fuck!"

"What happened here" asked Ed as he put his jacket on and stared at the wreck he called home.

"Fuck dude!" Eddy yelled and turned to Ed and began to get hysteric. "The Kanker's man that's what happened. Fuck, I know we're gonna get blamed for this. I know it"

"Are you feeling okay little buddy. Do you need this?" Said Ed and he pulled out a Hello Kitty tampon and extended it to Eddy. Eddy just stared for a minute or two and began to rub his temples.

"I said do it when Double D loses it!" Said Eddy, who was getting visibly exasperated.

"Hey Eddy look what happened to Jonny's house"

"That was us dumbass"

"Oh yeah"

"Come on Ed lets go watch some TV at your place"

"OK" And that was that.

"Hey Ed what's on?" Asked Eddy as he walked into Ed's very messy room with some snacks. He looked and saw Ed staring at the T.V. like a chest-burster just popped out.

"House M.D." Was his quick answer. Suddenly they heard a voice that made their blood run cold yelled out.

"Oh boy's we know your back come on out"

"Lee" Was all Eddy said.

"To the sub-basement." Said Ed and they moved the orange shag rug off the ground and opened the trap door that housed an old storm cellar that long ago had been closed off until an invention of Edd's dug it up.

"Gah!" Eddy screamed as he fell and landed on his back. "Fuck Ed where's the ladder"

"Dunno" said Ed as he landed on his feet. "Oh hi guys"

At this point Eddy noticed how all of the neighborhood kids where there.

"The fuck?" Eddy got up and looked around. "Why are you-"He was suddenly cut off as Kevin yelled out.

"Rolf grab them!"


	3. Wibbles

Hey party peoples The Master here with a new chap, fer anyone who actually is readin this and if so. Read, rewiew and tell yer friends. Also I don't own nothin bout Ed Edd n Eddy or really anythin else. Anyway to the story.

"Let go of me you mother fucking son of a bitch" Yelled Eddy as Rolf dragged him and Ed up the ladder after Kevin placed it back in it's place. Just as Eddy was about to go on a new rant he and ed were used as battering rams and smashed throught the window and the space above it.

"My head" yelled Eddy as Ed screamed out.

"My room" and also Sarah who was hiding with Jimmy and Nazz yelled

"My house"

"My head" Guess who that was.

"Hey be carefull with our boyfriends" said a voice that stopped the Ed's shouts. Lee kanker was standing near them wearing a dirty wife-beater, stained jeans, too much makeup, and old combat boots. Her curly orenge hair still covering her eyes

"Yeah I want my big Ed in one piece" Said May who wore a red button up shirt, flip-flops and a fadding blue skort. Unfortunatly she had worn it before and Double D had seen this up close and personel.

"Kanker's, I oughta-" growled Eddy who was cut off as a young man around his age and Marie walked over and the boy began to speak in a soft voice.

"Hello, I am called Mar no 'e'." He began and paused to straighted the brown fedora he was wearing, cleared his throught and continued. "I know who you are though. Quite the reputation."

"Hey we brought them to you now quit buggin us and give us our stuff back." Said Kevin angrilly and with a hint of fear.

"I remember relax you will get yours in due time." He turned towards the Eds and they got a good view of the spotless white t-shirt, light blue jeans, black trainers with red shoelaces a hunting jacket and a brown fedora.

"You will be going with me and my associates. Speaking of witch lets go"He said and turned to Marie who wore a red skirt, a matching sleeveless shirt and a pair of red high heels. Even Eddy would have admitted she didn't look to bad.

"Yeah c'mon girls grab yer men and hop to it" Same old Marie. Suddenly Kevin who wore his sports jacket, sweats, black running shoes, and his old red hat.

"Hey" He said "What about our stuff"

"Tomorrow" Said Mar as he turned to walk away and May and Lee went to get the remaining eds.

"Ed he's got wibbles under his hat" Said Eddy and Ed went nuts, he shoved Rolf broke one of his ribs, ran and tackled Mar who then punched him in the stomache and sent him flying into a street lamp. Then Mar stood up fuming and suddenly it hit Eddy like a two story house. Things began to click in Eddy's head as he saw what made the children gasp upon looking at his the boys' head his fedora having come off. It was then that some of the things about Mar that made him familiar, his walk, voice, suspicious lack of body hair, large chin, and large nose. Then it all came together as he saw the place on Mar's scalp which was mostly covered with slightly graying platinum blonde hair where a section that had scars and burn marks on the left side of his head that hair no longer grew on. He had seen it once before. Then he and Ed both said the same two words.

"Double D"

Hey guys little short for three months and sorry bout the any spelling problems somethings up with my computer don't spell check don't work and it's, but on Saturday I'll have much more time to finish this and my other planned story Dead on Arrival. Well till next time.


	4. Glass Coke Bottle

I am so embarrassed to get this out so late. Just to let anyone reading (I almost wrote watching) this will spread into a series of probably three maybe a fourth epilogue story or just an epilogue to the last one. So that's it this is The Master signing off.

"Duh-duh-Double D" stammered Eddy as all the children but he, Ed who was still next to the bent lamppost, Mar and the Kankers ran off. Mar was fuming as he put his hat back on. He walked over still visibly angry and grabbed Eddy's head and smashed it into the ground. Not hard enough to hurt badly but it got its point across.

"Do… not… call… me… that." Mar half-yelled to Eddy "I left that life and you two behind!"

"Whuh- why are you working with the Kankers." Spat out Eddy which got him a punch to the stomach which sent him flying a few feet.

"I have switched allies, because I have seen the light, so to speak." Mar walked over to him and Eddy tried to spit on him but Mar saw it coming and slapped him hard enough to spin him 97 degrees. Ed and the Kankers were watching as the former had tears streaming from his eyes and then Lee said with a little fear.

"Marie control your boyfriend." Marie walked over and began to kiss the side of Mar's face and calmly said to him.

"Honey you're gonna break him like that bald kid"

"You are right Marie my apologies."

"Double D I am sorry." Ed stood up even more tears streaming from his face. He had the grappling gun Edd had made him and pulled the trigger with his good hand. The next part seamed to happen in slow motion. The hook went flying toward him which Mar caught and pull so hard that Ed who weighed much more than him came flying toward him and he shoved his right fist out connecting with Ed's stomach. Ed laid on the ground in pain as May came rushing over with a loud call of.

"Honey!" She got close to Ed and yelled at Mar "Why did you do that."

"Self-defense" Was his cold answer. Suddenly a loud war call sounded which got everyone's attention as Jonny came with a glass coke bottle broken at the bottom end. When he was close enough he made an upward swing which caught his target Mar off guard who was prepared for a downward swing and it collided with his chin drawing blood in a large gash. Jonny screamed out "RUN!!!" as the Lee and May tackled him as Marie ran over to Mar. Then the Eds made a run for the woods.

Hope this satisfies anyone reading this story good day from The Master.


	5. Dish Soap

As I start this I am hoping it will be the first time I add two chapters to a story in one day. To let anyone wondering known I own nothing in this story.

In the wood near Peach Creek the remaining Ed's were stopping to catch there breath. Soon it was apparent there was no danger right then and Ed sat down and pulled Double G out of his pocket and said.

"Well it's just us again eh Double G" Then in an impression off Edd he began to talk to himself

"Yes my friend let us talk about things like mathamatics, bug collections and dish soap." Suddenly Ed burst into tears and said in a loud cry.

"My little buddy Double D loved dish soap!" Eddy snapped his mouth shut and whispered.

"Quiet you're going to alert the neighborhood."

"Double D would say things like that!"

"Shut up, tomorrow we're gonna go see Double D and clear this up. Okay"

"Really"

"Yeah then we can go to the Dick's Wings and everything will be okay." Said Eddy desperation creeping in his voice

Jonny was kneeling somewhere with a sack over his large head. Lee ripped it off and he found himself in the Kankers trailer. He looked around to see Mar who had bloody bandages on his left cheek where Jonny had gotten him and plank in his hands.

"Do what ever you want to me." Said Jonny hanging his head. Marie balled up her fist and started to walk over but Mar stopped her.

"You were bravely sticking up for your friend in the face of a stronger adversary, the kind of person I wanted to be so badly for so long." He stepped forward Jonny closed his eyes in preparation. "So for this I reward you." Mar handed Jonny Plank. Jonny opened his eyes to see his best friend and he started to cry. "Leave before I change my mind." Jonny stood up and ran out the front door. Marie walked over to him and said.

"That was a good thing."

"Yes. On to business we must prepare for I predict the most likely thing will be and other unlikely things. Most likely they will come alone tomorrow to confront me." He turned to Marie and said with a smile. "So tonight we will have fun."

This is The Master signing off with another chapter. Read and Review. Please.


	6. Sweet freedom last Confrontation

This is The Master with once again another chapter. I own nothing.

As Ed and Eddy began walking up to the Kanker's trailer Mar was watching from the top of the trailer. He jumped off, landing unnaturally slow. Then the Kankers walked out of the trailer.

"Hold on I shall speak to them. Then you may do what you want." Said Mar as he walked closer to the Eds. Ed walked closer inspecting his bandages.

"Your face."

"Just a scratch thank you for your con- Gah!" Suddenly Double D clutched his head and said "Help." Ed rushed closer and Mar shoved him away.

"Double D"

"No not anymore." Anger was creeping into Mar's voice. He turned to the Kankers and pulled a remote from his pocket with one red button. "I am sorry but we do not love you." All of the kids were snapped to attention as Mar continued. "Maybe another time and place but today and now we don't. You forced yourselves upon us which pushed us away forever. Good day." He pushed the button and a catapult hidden under the ground sent him and the Eds flying towards the woods. The Kankers would never bother them again. Sweet freedom.

Eddy woke up in the pit to the sight of Ed and Mar fighting with two unsharp but still metal swords Ed had used in his last two costumes. A SOLDIER sword for Mar and the Buster Sword for Ed.

"Give up Edwin I am winning."

"No not until you stop and we go to the Dick's Wings and be friends again and try to scam the Kids." Tears were streaming from Ed's face. Ed tried to fight but it was obvious Mar had the upper hand with superior swordsmanship and Ed's damaged left hand. As his friend fought Eddy watched and found a metal pole had be left near him. He picked it up and ran toward Mar smashing his left wrist causing his hand to bend unnaturally.

"Damn I did not know you could hit that- GAH!" Began Mar as Double D clutched his head and said "I am sorry" Double D fell to his knees Mar gone. "I need a hospital."


	7. Off to ? Acadamy

Hello The Master here with a final chapter to One Week.

The walk to the hospital was quiet Ed carrying Double D and Eddy walking near them. Soon they were at the hospital and Ed put Double D down and he and Eddy began to walk away he turned and said.

"Can we go to-" He didn't finish. He didn't need to.

"I would love that but no."

Later at when it was three days before school starts Double D was at the busstop ready to go to his new school. No one had seen hide nor hair of him since that day and he waited wearing a the uniform of his new school, his hat and a white cast on his left hand which was covering his left cheek. Suddenly a white pick-up parked in the street and Ed and Eddy walked out picked up Double D's stuff and put it in the back.

"Get in." Demanded Eddy. "And move your hand." Ed stood Double D up and they saw the scar.

"I'm gunna kill him." Said Eddy

"Don't he was merely protecting friends and why are you here."

"Nice welcome and because our parents realized we'd be lost without your help. So we're going to you lug." For the first time in so long Double D smiled. They got in the car off to Bullworth Acadamy.


End file.
